Undecided
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: As the title suggests, Chloe is undecided about something, Chlex, a little bit later on...Rating Jumped Finnished
1. Bug Issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing :( ... except for maybe... no, wait that's not mine... 

Rating: PG-13 - ?don't really know where my muse will take this

Feedback: if you hate it, love it, or want to kill me, review and let me know ;)

A/N: My muse woke up!! I'm so excited.

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter one: Stupid Mailbox

She was going to be late for school. The bus had already left and her Volkswagen was in the shop.

'Stupid mailbox just jumped out of nowhere Chlo'. I'm sorry.' Her dad's voice echoed through her mind.

"Sorry my ass." Chloe mumbled, shoving a piece of muffin into her mouth. She picked up the phone and dialled Pete's number.

"Hello?" Came her best friend's voice.

"Hey Pete," she said, "Can you come by and pick me up?" Pete agreed and, with no questions asked, hung up. Five minutes later, Pete, and his newest car, his birthday present, arrived. Chloe met him outside, and opened the car door.

"Hey Chlo' -- where'd the bug go?" He asked as she sat down with a dull thump.

"Dad hit the mailbox before supper. He took it to the shop last night." Chloe said leaning into the back of the seat as Pete backed out of the driveway.

"I thought Gabe wasn't allowed to touch the bug?" Pete started onto the main road.

"He's not, because he'd, well, break it. But he backed out of the driveway and hit the mailbox. Thus I'm car-less, we have no mailbox, and I would have been stranded if you almost been late yourself.'

"Yeah, well, be grateful." He smiled at her affectionately.

"Oh Peter Ross," Chloe's voice dripped with a falseness comparable to the notorious love interests of Lex Luthor, "you're mah hero!" She laughed.

"I'd better be!" He said puffing out his chest, "'cause if it wasn't for me you'd be late." He exclaimed parking in the student parking lot. Pete turned to the passenger side and noticed Chloe leaning into the window from the outside.

"And it's because of you I'm going to be late," she laughed, standing up. "Come on!" She turned and walked towards the school.

Pete was soon beside her; but as they opened the doors, the class bell rang. Pete ran down the hall and towards his English class. Missing the door, he slid along the freshly waxed floor. He then scrambled along the brown linoleum and into the classroom.

Chloe sighed and crept down the hall to her doomed fate: math.

"Sullivan," the teacher Mr. Bordan, said glancing at her with angry eyes, "it's nice of you to join us this morning."

"The pleasure's all yours." She shot back, taking her seat behind Derek, the jock who took Whitney's reign when he left. His green eyes shamelessly raked over her before they met the anger filled hazel eyes of Chloe Sullivan. He quickly turned around. When Bordan wasn't looking, Derek turned towards her again.

"I--uh, thought your-uh-- I read your article for the Daily Planet," he smiled a toothy grin. Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Good for you." She said continuing to look at the text book with a blank stare. 'Just turn around and leave me the hell alone.' She thought angrily.. It wasn't that she thought he was an idiot--well he was--she knew why he was talking to her.

"So, you and farm boy friends again?" he asked disdainfully. She wasn't even sure herself, but she replied anyways.

"Yes." She smiled. 'That would keep him away.' She looked at her textbook.

"Oh." She could hear the obvious disappointment in Derek's voice. She watched turn around from the corner of her eye. 'Finally.'

As class finished, with more than a dozen glances from Derek; Chloe gathered her books and meandered her way through the forest of desks.

The hall was packed with chattering students, and, as Chloe worked her way to her locker, she caught a glimpse of Clark. Their eyes locked, and , though neither of them spoke, they met a uncertain understanding. 

"Chloe, wait!" Clark said turning around to follow.

"Actions speak louder than works, Clark." She replied. She knew he held back, even without turning around and acknowledging his existence. 'He had no right to overstep his boundaries like that.'

"But, Chloe--"

"You already know how I feel." She said more sternly and continued to walk towards her locker. She needed to be someplace that was away. Away from him, and away from Lana. Lana would just try to be overly sympathetic, and rattle off another story of how she's all alone, and happy, but she has Pete. When does Lana ever make sense?

Once at her locker, Chloe left her Math books and decided to head to the Torch office. After locking her locker, she turned around and met face to face with none other than the bane of her past existence: Lana.

"Chloe, do you have yesterday's Biology notes?"

"Yeah," Chloe turned back to her locker and retrieved her notes. "Here you go. Why weren't you in class yesterday? If I might ask. If it's about you and Pete, I don't want to know."

Lana flashed her a devilish smile. 'Eww, so didn't need to know.' Chloe grimaced. 

"I had to open up the Talon yesterday, what did you think?" Lana asked innocently. 'That might work for Clark,' she thought 'but Lana's not getting my notes that easily.'

"And Lex couldn't do that?" Lana gave Chloe a blank expression. "You know, your silent partner, bald, rich, about yey high?" 'Dead sexy,' Chloe held her hand above her head. 'Oh God! Did I say that out loud?' She studied Lana's expression carefully.

"I know who Lex is!" She said like it was the stupidest question in the world. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't say it aloud. "But he's a *silent* partner. you know, only there to drink coffee, and help pay the rent." 'God she's dense.' Chloe inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Listen Lana, love to chat," 'not' "but I have to go do-something."  


"Okay," Lana smiled a chipper smile, and went on her merry little pink way.

"Wench"


	2. Solitude Interrupted

A/N: Thank you to those who R&R-ed

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter two: So Much for Solitude

"Safe at last." Chloe smiled to herself and crept into the Torch office. She carefully peered around the corners to check for anyone, anyone at all who wished to make her day worse. She jumped when the bell rang. "Chloe." 'So much for some alone time.'

"No Pete."

"Chloe," his voice pleaded, "I need you to forgive Clark."

"No." Chloe stood up, and walked around him as if he was asking for a bite of chocolate.

"Why not?"

"Did he tell you what he did?-No, I don't want to know." Chloe turned and abruptly sat at her computer desk, she stared a blank stare at her computer. 'I need a new background.' She decided and went about doing that.

"Chloe, you didn't answer me."

"No, I did, it just wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"You got me there." Pete said backing towards the door. 'That's just too easy.'

"Pete, I've known you for too long. You can't lie to me. Clark tells you everything." Chloe looked up at him.

"Yeah, so?" Pete said with his 'get-to-the-point' face. 'I hate that face.'

"So why should I? You know him well enough. Give me a reason-a *good* reason."

"Ah-well- he-he- loves you?" 'Oh how convincing.'

"No, he loves Lana. And I'm over him."

Pete rolled his eyes. "What if he doesn't love Lana anymore?" Bam! The question hit her like a bullet.

"Then he sure as hell better not ruin my life. I've done my pining Pete, and mop-head's too dense. I doubt he's over the girl he's been ... 'dreaming' about since before he hit puberty." She looked him in the eye so he caught the hidden meaning.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh and you do?"

"You just said I did." 'Shit!' Pete brought her prior words up to haunt her. 

"You know what Pete, I just realized something." She said, a slight smirk crawling across her face.

"And what is that?"

"You have Math." Pete turned slightly pale. "And, you're," she checked her watch, "oh - ten minutes late."

"Shit!" Pete said running to the door. "I'm not done talking to you Chloe." Pete ran out of the room. 

Chloe looked down at her feet. Pete forgot his backpack. Chloe smiled to herself. 'He'll be back soon.'

She heard footsteps behind her and without turning around she said, "I knew you'd be back."

"Really, Miss Sullivan, I hardly thought that I was that predictable." The overly cynical voice of Lionel Luthor stated.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?" She spun around to face the ultimate evil, and her quasi-employer. 

"Can I not come by and see my favourite up-and-coming journalist?"

"No, you can, it's just I have to be getting out and research my next story." 'Bastard! Could my day get any worse?'

"And what might that be?"

"It's on the obliviousness of the male species during football season for the Torch. I'm going to interview - people." She made a silent prayer to the Journalistic Gods that he wouldn't catch her lie. He would only make her life worse, if that was possible.

"How ... Intriguing." He turns to the door. "Then I shall leave you be, so you can finish with this ... cotton candy story, and work on the important ones." He waved his gloved hand over his shoulder as he walked out the door. 

'Does he think I have nothing better to do? Those stories are just as important to me.' She stormed around her office in sheer frustration.

She froze at the sound of expensive Italian leather shoes.

"I'm just about to leave." Chloe said grabbing her coat off of the chair. She turned towards the door to face the smirking bald head of Lex Luthor.

"Darn." He held out a Talon to-go tray. "Not even for coffee?"

Chloe smiled. "How can I resist. She reached over to him and grabbed the heavier of the two _grande_ cups Greedily she took the first sip. She moaned in delight. "How I've missed you coffee." She said, a soft, distant smile on her face.

Lex cleared his throat. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" He felt slightly uncomfortable after seeing that she treated the coffee in such a caring fashion. 'That should be me.' He thought to himself.

"That's what I told you father," she took a sip, "so he'd leave me alone." She sat on the cold table top in front of him.

"My father came to see you?" His eyebrows first raised in shock, then, knitted together in worry. 'What was his ulterior motive this time?' Lex wondered. 

The hardest thing for the young man to figure out wasn't women, it was one woman. Most of the women that flocked to him all wanted one thing: his money. Well, most women except for Chloe Sullivan. Chloe was one in a million, not that he would let her know that, and obviously his father had seen it as well. His father's plans, as sinister as they were, always made sense to Lex, except for his deal with Chloe. That could be because Lex didn't know the entirety of his father's deal with the young reporter, or what had led her to the dark side.

"Yeah." Chloe looked away almost shamefully. 

"What did he have to say?" 'What is he up to?'

"He wanted to see if I was finished my next article for the Planet." She wasn't lying to him but why did she feel like she was. 'Damn him and his stunning blue eyes.'

"And you told him you were leaving?" His eyebrow rose questioning her in a curious fashion. 

"I don't want to lie to him, Lex." She looked down before she spoke again, "he could hurt my dad, and ," her almost teary eyes met his blue orbs, "I don't want that."

"You don't have to lie to my father. Let me take you out for lunch. Have you eaten?"

"I, uh, have this coffee." She held up the cup of coffee Lex had brought her.

"I just brought you that. Come on, I'm taking you somewhere for some real food." Lex led her towards the door.

"My coat." Chloe turned and grabbed her once discarded coat and purse. 

'This is going to be interesting.' Chloe and Lex thought tot themselves as they headed towards the door.


	3. Pete's Luthor

A/N: Well, my everyone is against me posting this... my computer was out of commission for a week and a half, and as soon as I got it back, finals arrived... *grumbles incoherently about the government being out to get her*

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter three: Pete's Luthor, Lex's Mother and Chloe's Lana issue

"Chloe, I forgot my-" Pete barged into the room with Clark's infamous timing "-Luthor." He nodded in Lex's general direction, he then received a curt nod and a "Mr. Ross" from Lex.

"You forgot your Luthor Pete? I wasn't aware that you had one." Chloe smirked.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute." Pete used the not-so-subtle hinting technique that Clark Kent made famous. Chloe rolled her eyes, 'Pete is really turning into Clark, pretty soon he's going to be swooning over Lana.'

"Fine." Chloe turned to Lex, "I'll just be one seccond."

"Chloe," Pete began once they were out of earshot, "why are you all chummy with Luthor?"

"Pete, Pete, Pete." She shook her head. "Do you know that you sound like Mr. Kent?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Lex is taking me to brunch." She said watching the play of emotions on Pete's face.

"You're going to 'brunch' with *him*?"

"Yeah I am, now get to class, Pete."

"I just don't like you hanging out with him."

"He won't hurt me." She paused, "you have what you came here for, now go back to Math."

"Just be careful Chloe, I don't-"

"Yeah, I know, you don't trust Lex, But *I* do."

Pete turned towards Lex, walked a few paces and looked him in the eye. "If you do... anything to her I will rip off *every* limb on your body."

"Pete, go, Lex isn't going to hurt me." Chloe positioned herself between the two men, her back to Lex.

"That's not what I meant." Pete stated as he left the room, rather quickly.

Lex noticed the more than slight blush creeping around Chloe's cheek as she turned towards him. 'Now that's interesting.' He smirked to himself.

Chloe misinterpreted the smirk on his face. "Pete and his crazy ideas." 'My nervousness is so obviously apparent,' she inwardly cringed, but Lex didn't notice. If he did he didn't show it. She grabbed her coat and looked at him expectantly.

"Is sex all he thinks about?" Chloe was wishing with all her might that Lex would wipe that smirk off of his face as they walked out of the room.

"He's a seventeen year-old boy, Lex, of course that's all he thinks about."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten. You know, I remember being a seventeen year old boy."

"Really. I thought you were born at twenty." She said smiling. She loved bantering with him.

"As much as my father would have liked that, no, I wasn't. My mother made sure of that." He unlocked his car with a beep. He enjoyed bantering with her, but this was getting too personal.

Lex held open the passenger door for her. She sat in his silver 470 Spider. The leather interior sparkled with a gleam that betrayed it's new-ness. Lex sat itno the driver's seat with a squeak.

"You loved your mother alot, didn't you?" She asked softly, she knew she was treading on thin ice. She studied his face carefully.

Lex looked down as he put the key in the ignition. "Yeah." It was barely audible, but she heard it. It was there. "Did you? Love your mother, I mean."

Chloe thought for a minute a brief break in their conbersation. It was a question that she asked herself often. "I used to." Her voice was loud to her ears,in the once quiet confines of the silver car.

There was another pause, on Lex's side, then he cleared his throuught and skidded out of the parking lot like it was nothing.

"Lana's doing better then?" Lex asked changing the subject as he pulled out onto Main street.

"Yeah. She still needs her cane for stairs and stuff, but if it wasn't for her hot date-"

"Hot date?" Lex's eyebrow rose, 'Lana and Clark are talking again?' He thought to himself.

"Her.. trainer from Smallville Medical... Adam ... or something. Chances are he's going to try and kill her anyways."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everybody she dates does." Chloe smirked, "except Clark, he just always saves her."

"Clark is ... Clark." Lex smirked. "There's no other way to explain it."

Chloe looked out the windo, and waatched the 'Now Leaving Smallville' sign go zooming by.

"WHere are we going?" Chloe's voice was slightly pannicked.

"To a friend of my father's restaurant."

"They aren't going to try and poison us are they?"

"Hightly disputatble. Toni's been a family friend for a long time. She's not going to hurt us. I trust her more than my father."

"I'd trust the mailman more than Lionel Luthor." Chloe stated. 

"You know he was a mailman once right?" Lex smirked to make his lie a bit more believeable.

"What?" 

"I really had you going there didn't I?"

"Jerk." Chloe said as he pulled into the parking lot of a vintage looking restaurant, named 'Toni's'. "How original." She remarked to herself as Lex opened the door for her.


	4. Toni

A/N: life has really gotten in the way of me updating… I started a column at my local newspaper for work experience (so I can graduate) and have been exhausting all of my writing efforts to make it work… but enough of the excuses…enjoy 

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter four: Toni

"Lex? Lex Luthor you snake, you haven't called, you haven't written, I was beginning to think that you dropped off of the face of the earth!" A distinctly feminine voice shrieked from behind the pair.  


"Toni, good to see you too." Lex greeted Toni openly, which caused Chloe to watch the pair carefully.

"You could have called." She pouted.

"You are aware that the town is called Smallville for a reason, you could have came and visited. I do live in the biggest building in Smallville, they don't call it a castle for nothing." 'They definitely are ... were more than acquaintances. Hopefully were_.' _Chloe thought to herself. 'But she wanted there to be something more,' Chloe studied Toni's body language like a hawk. Neither of them noticed that she was standing behind Lex, she could practically smell him. Not that she would, but she could. Then she did, but not obviously.

Chloe eyed this Toni person warily. She wasn't Lex's usual model type. She didn't seem to make much sense, but here she was, talking to Lex, and commanding his full attention. Not that Chloe was jealous or anything, it was just unnerving for the blonde. Toni had stunning red hair that didn't look false. In fact that was what shocked Chloe the most, Toni was real, not some brunette Barbie doll that was made out of plastic, and silicone.

Finally the red head noticed Chloe. "Who's this? She's not your usual type Lex."

"Funny I was going to say the same about you." Chloe shot back. "Chloe Sullivan." 

"Toni Fernades. Oohh, she's fiery. Is she a red head?"

"No, but she does have the same temper as you." Lex smirked. 'Damn that smirk.'

"That, and she's standing right here." Chloe interrupted their criticism. 

"Right, sorry about that. So how long have you two been going out?" Toni asked casually.

"We are not going out." 'The nerve of that woman! How dare she just assume that just because we are at a restaurant, for lunch, and I just so happen to be close enough to smell his cologne that we are going out.'

"Really, then why are you going to lunch together, at a romantic restaurant, and why is Lex wearing his good silk purple shirt?" The red head had some good points, but she wasn't about to let her know that. 

"Lex always wears purple silk shirts." 'What did Lex wear before Smallville?' Chloe wondered.

"You don't have an answer to the rest of the question?" Toni smirked. She was starting to get on Chloe's nerves worse than Lana on a good day, a *really* good day. Damn the chipper roommate.

"Toni, play nice." Lex warned. He had watched the interaction between the girl he used to love and the girl he now loved. It was unnerving for him to watch the two women his life, his past and what he hoped was his future having an argument. They were so similar it was scary.

He and Toni had first met in the boarding school that he graduated from, and then later in his Ancient Civilizations class at university. They had been together before Lex began sleeping with Victoria. There were two reasons that they had broken up, the first being Victoria, and the last being Lionel's involvement in their relationship. Lex realized what an ass he had been to Toni after Victoria had begun to sleep with Lionel, and had arranged to have Toni move her business out into middle-of-nowhere-ville, to keep him company, and she had yet let him live it down.

"Why should I? I'm sure that if she can't handle me, she won't be able to handle Lionel."

"Are you assuming that I can't handle Lionel Luthor."

"She didn't mean it like that Chloe-" Lex began but was cut off by Toni.

"Yes I did." Toni put her two cents worth in.

"God what are you three?" Chloe shot back at the red head.

"Can't you come up with a better come back Blondie?" Toni's eyebrow rose dangerously.

"Well, Red, I would but I'm hungry."

"I can't take this," Lex started to walk towards the back table. "If anybody needs me I'm back here, I need a drink." But neither of the ladies noticed. "I guess I'm not that important." Lex said as he sat in the red leather booth, and flagged down a waiter. "I'd like a glass of your best scotch." 

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve alcohol in this facility." The waiter.

Lex held up a fifty. "How about now?" 

"Yes, sir, right away."

'People are so predictable.' Lex thought to himself. 

"Miss us?" Toni asked sliding into the booth after Chloe.

"Actually, I was waiting for my scotch." 

"We don't serve alcohol here." Toni looked at him in confusion.

"So I hear." Lex said as the waiter brought him his scotch.

"Mario! I don't believe it, what do you think you are doing? Serving alcohol in here!" Toni snapped. The waiter looked frightened. 

"Lex you have to say something." Chloe whispered to him.

Lex nodded. "Toni, it's my fault."

"How much did you give him?"

"Just some small change." Lex said with a smirk. 

"Lex."

"Fifty."

"Lex!"

Lex rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long lunch. He might even have to call his secretary and tell her to rearrange all of his meetings for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Losing touch

A/N: I thought I'd post this before I left on my trip... :) see ya'll in two weeks... I promise a big update when I get back 

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter five: Touching, Being Lost, and Losing Touch

After Toni and Chloe had finished arguing, Lex had insisted that Toni let them eat their brunch in privacy. It wasn't until Toni had reluctantly apologized for being rude to Chloe, that she did what Lex had asked.

Now it was only Lex and Chloe, and it frightened her, but it also put her at ease. Lex wasn't demanding her to do anything, but eat, which was unnerving in it's self. He wasn't using her for anything that she could see, except maybe for company and her witty remarks. She understood that, because that was what she enjoyed when she spent time with Lex, however few and far between those times were. 

"Chloe," Lex's voice snapped her out of her delirious pondering, "how is it?"

"What?" Chloe asked quickly, not realizing that he was talking about the still full plate of food in front of her.

"Your meal? You know the plate of food in front of her." He smirked as he leaned into the backrest of the booth.

"Oh, it's fine." She smiled.

"Really, how would you know? You haven't even stuck your fork into it yet?" 

Chloe looked down at the fork in her hand; it was hovering above the plate of Caesar Salad. Quickly she poked the lettuce with her fork, "yes I did." She returned his smirk when she looked up at him.

She watched his movements carefully, until something softly touched her foot. She looked up at his eyes searching for something that she wanted to understand. Didn't she?

"So what happened today that has you in such a funk?"

Chloe did a double take. "Did you just say funk?"

"Don't ignore the question Chloe, I know that something happened."

"How would you know if something is bothering me Lex?"

"Call it intuition," he smirked.

"Alright, Mr. Intuition, what's bothering me?" She mimicked his position, almost fully reclining in her half of the booth.

"Is it Clark?"

"Why do you always assume that when something is wrong, it's always Clark?" She fumed. 'How dare he? Okay so I know how he dared, but why? Just when I was starting to have a good time.'

"Because it usually is." His expression hardened.

"Well this time you're wrong." She looked down at the salad, and scooped a mouthful of salad into her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She paused, "no." She looked up at Lex, "I'm not, Lex, and that scares me."

"Anything you want to talk about, because Mr. Intuition will listen."

"I'm fine Lex."

"You just said you weren't, and my intuition says otherwise."

"Read my lips: I... Am... Fine!" She enunciated each word to emphasize that she was indeed alright. 'I am fine, nothing is wrong,' the mantra silently chanted inside her head. 

"You're lying." Lex said softly.

"How would you know?"

"Your eyes become more brown."

"News flash: my eyes aren't brown."

"They are when you lie. You know that I'm here to listen right, Chloe. You don't have to be in your own private...bubble."

"So sayeth the master of private bubbles, and brooding." She said taking a drink of the soda in front of her.

For once in his life, Lex Luthor had nothing to say back. No snide remark, no snarky remark. He began to think that he was losing his touch.


	6. Mr Intuition flops

A/N: If this makes absolutely no sense, I blame late nights, early mornings, jet lag and an eight hour time difference... lol... enjoy... *warning* mention's Clark's underwear... (I'm very sorry, too much sugar)

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter six: Mr. Intuition

"What no stunning remarks? Somebody should call the tabloids or something. *Lex Luthor* has no response." Lex looked at her oddly.

"I'm not Lex Luthor right now," he said in his typical cocky fashion; "I'm Mr. Intuition." This made her smile.

"Right, I'm sorry, Mr. Intuition. I must have mistaken you for that darling bald billionaire." Chloe said looking into his blue-grey eyes. Lex's eyes returned an indescribable heat, an intensity that neither of them could neither deny nor explain.

Chloe was the first to break the gaze, and Lex was more than disappointed. 'I'm surprised Sullivan, I thought you could have lasted longer than that.' He thought to himself, still watching her. She appeared to squirm under his gaze.

"You still haven't told me why you're upset," he pushed slightly. His leather shoes grazed his ankle. It wasn't that he was purposely trying to drive himself crazy, and it wasn't just a way to touch Chloe - okay so that part was true. But it was because it appeared to make her blush, that didn't bother to remove his foot from its happy position.

"It's not that I'm upset Lex," he made a noise of displeasure, and wagged his finger at her. "I mean, Mr. Intuition," she corrected herself, "but I'm just unnerved." She paused, and took a deep breath. "It's nothing."

"What, Chloe?" He pressured her a little bit more. She was going to break if he pushed any harder, but Lex knew that if he didn't push her, she wouldn't tell him. He wanted to help her, but if she didn't let him in, he couldn't. 'Damn it sucks being the good guy!' He thought bitterly. He knew that if he were to use drastic measures to get her to tell him, or if he were to use sources, Chloe would think that he was just like his father. 'Then I'd lose any chance of *ever* being with her.'

"No, I'm not going to get you involved in this."  


"You're not going to get me involved in 'nothing.' Well Chloe, I have to say you must have been around Clark too much." She glared at him.

"What makes you say that?" She said angrily. 'My, I do believe I struck a nerve.'

"You're starting to use his logic."

"Clark wouldn't know logic if it bit him in the ass." Lex detected a very angry tinge in her voice. 'Well paint me plaid, and call me Clark, I think I've figured it out.' Lex smirked.

"You are absolutely right, he wouldn't. But that doesn't mean you're not using his logic, even if it is non-existent." Lex had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but it seemed to make some sort of sense. 'I have to stop this Clark-sense thing, *I'm* starting to get confused, and I never get confused.' He thought with amusement.

"Lex, I have a question to ask you." She said seductively, snapping him out of his thought process, as she leaned across the table, giving him a nice shot down her shirt.

"And what is that?" He thought confidently. A smirk resting comfortably on his lips. He was so comfortable with the view down his shirt, that he didn't notice her eyes changing into a mischievous green.

"Do you have a strange thing with Clark? You know, on the side?" Chloe smirked to herself as his once comfortable smirk disappeared.

"What do you mean Chloe?" His eyebrows rose in sheer shock, and Chloe made an evil noise. 'That can't be good for me.' Lex thought.

"Come on Lex, the whole town talks about it.' She looked at him with a smirk, and received a blank stare. "You and our plaid-boxer wearing corn-fed farm boy."

"It disturbs me that you know what kind of boxers he wears." Lex looked at her with a blank, serious face, one of a seriously traumatized Luthor, and it takes *a lot* to traumatize a Luthor.

"Come on, I liked the guy for like three years. *And* I was one of his best friends." 

"Still highly disturbed." Lex said taking a drink of his scotch. He really needed to get the mental picture of Clark running around his fortress of solitude, having a slumber party with Chloe. For some strange reason they were all wearing plaid underwear. Lex shuddered. He *never* wanted to see Chloe in plaid, and he definitely didn't want to see Clark in his underwear. "The town thinks I'm seeing Clark?"

"Well he does hang around you a lot, and, you have to face it Lex, this is Smallville, and weirder things have happened."

"And people do have very little to do." Lex said trying to make himself feel better. 'The town thinks I'm gay? Chloe thinks I'm gay?'

"I don't think you're gay Lex. It was just too easy to make you uncomfortable with it." She smiled. "Well, my day's better now. Thank you for brunch, but I have to be going." Chloe got up, smiled at him, and walked out of 'Toni's'.

'What just happened?' Lex wondered.


	7. It's crying if I hit it will it stop?

A/N: yeah I thought I'd just update and let you all know I was still alive.... and that I haven't 'r-u-n-n-o-f-t'(it's from 'Oh brother where art thou' in case you didn't catch that) :) MAJOR and I repeat MAJOR Lana bashing... enjoy  


Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter seven: It's crying

Did she just do what she thought she did? Chloe brushed her hand, on impulse, through her hair. Did she just leave Lex sitting dumbfounded in a booth of his ex's-whatever she was Chloe really didn't want to know- restaurant?

But the look on his face when she mentioned Clark's underwear- it was like one of those MasterCard commercials-priceless. Chloe could hear the narrator in her head: 

'Tractor: $2,000 at farmer's market, Plaid shirt and matching boxers: $20 at Plaidland, the look on Lex Luthor's face when he finds out Clark has matching shirts and boxers: priceless.' 

Chloe chuckled at the thought as she walked down the road towards the school. For once she was glad that Smallville was so ... well, for a lack of a better word: small. She could easily walk from the Smallville sign to everyone's favourite freak of the week collection: Smallville High, in less than ten minutes.

Once Chloe found herself in the Torch office again, she wished she hadn't. She had company of the icky pink kind - and it was crying. 'Great, just great. Just what I needed, a pity party for Lana.'

"Lana what's wrong?" She tried to be nice to it - her. Really she did, bit it was so difficult to be *that* nice to somebody that is that big of a bubble. Sure Lana was a good friend when it isn't all about her, but that was the thing, it usually was all about Lana. But those few rare moments, the pink thing was somebody she could rely on, and count on to be there. Then there was the majority of the time, when Lana acted so dense that Chloe felt like beating her over the head with a blunt object, or perhaps a two-by-four with a rusty nail protruding out of it. 'Not that I would ever *plan* anything like that. Never.' Chloe heard the sarcasm ooze off of her thoughts like gooey honey. Unfortunately, this was one of the latter moments, and there appeared to be no out for her, and nothing that could do harm. Chloe sighed, as she listened to Lana's predicament.

"It's Clark." Lana choked out, followed by a series of unrecognizable noises vaguely resembling words.

'There goes my good day.' Chloe felt her face fall. It was as if the dark cloud had returned to it's new found home atop of her head. Her good mood was shot to hell.

"Talk slowly Lana;" Chloe ventured, trying not to sound annoyed, "I can't understand you like this." 'Not that I can understand you anyways.'

"I think Clark is cheating on me with some floozy!" She said again, and started to cry, sob and gasp. 'The only floozy he has been with is you.' She thought it so quickly that when she realized what she had thought, she was glad she didn't say it aloud.

"Why would Clark cheat on you?" Chloe asked. Then the thought occurred to her. Lana wasn't talking about some random girl; she was talking about Chloe.

"Because, he's ... well ... he's always so secretive about *everything*" 

"But that's just the way he is Lana. Trust me, he's not cheating on you. He's loved you forever." Chloe soothed.

'Damn Clark and his alien ways. I'm going to so have to kick his ass and give him a lecture - wait that would involve actually talking to the bastard. Damn Lana and her pink ways!'

"Chloe can you talk to him for me?"

"Yes," she said, but then she realized what she had said, "no! I just can't Lana, I'm sorry. I just can't'

"But Chloe-" Lana whined. 'I hate it when she makes that noise.'

"No, Lana, I don't want to talk to him at all." She said sternly.

Lana began to move her mouth as if she was trying to formulate words, but no sound was coming out. 

'Lana should be like this all the time. It's a nice change having it on mute.' Chloe smirked to herself, but not showing any outward emotion whatsoever, that was a Luthor trick. Since she was both on the hit list, and protection list of the Luthors, Chloe figured she could act like one. It wasn't, as if she had an ulterior motive or anything, she just didn't like it when the overly annoying pink thing was, well, anywhere near her. 

"Please Chloe?" Chloe was shocked that it took Lana that long to say two words, but she knew that she really shouldn't be.

"No Lana, how many times do I have to tell you? No." Chloe sternly told Lana, her back was now to the door. 

"That's okay." Lana said smiling, her very pink lips stretching into a joker-like smile. "Now you don't have to." Chloe paled, and turned towards the door to face Clark. The last person in the world that she wanted to see.

"Hi Chlo'." He smiled his down home smile. Then he turned to Lana and said, "thanks Lana, I knew I could count on you." 

Chloe paled even more, she knew that she had been played like a marionette. What scared her was that it was Lana that had pulled the wool over her eyes. 'Damn Clark and his corn-fed smile.'


	8. Duped!

A/N: wow a lot has happened to me in rl... lol I pierced my tongue and went to prom in a polka dot dress.. lol... oh well... enjoy :)

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter eight: Duped: Oh! the trickery!

Lex wasn't as furious as he thought he should be. A girl had walked out on him in Toni's restaurant. Paying for the bill was no real problem for him, it was just his ego that was bruised, not his wallet after all. But usually paying for the bill leads to other things, mostly involving his purple silk sheets. Girls - women - don't usually walk out on him. But then again, Chloe wasn't just any girl. She left him there, hanging, without so much as a good bye kiss, not that he figured she would. Chloe Sullivan was indeed a diamond in the rough if he ever did see one. And he wanted to see her more often.

After Chloe left, Toni had sat down. She commended Lex on his wonderful taste in women, not including herself of course. She listed them all, which was a shock mostly because Lex couldn't even remember half of their names, including Helen and Desiré, the two women who had tried to kill him, and Victoria, who along with Helen had been sleeping with his father. Lex shuddered.

After this Toni had the audacity to tell him that Chloe was too young for him to corrupt. "She was corrupt long before I came along." Lex mumbled aloud. Toni then gave him her blessing, as long as Lex waited a year or two for the petite blond to fully grow up.

Lex turned into the Smallville High's equally small parking lot. He had already been to the Sullivan household, and deduced that it was empty. He figured that Chloe was in the torch office.

his assumptions were confirmed when he rounded the corner in the empty hallway. He could hear shouting, but it wasn't just any shouting. It was the angry voice of none other than Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe had been duped. She was outsmarted by Smallville's very own pink princess: Lana Lang. She felt insulted and disgusted.

"Chloe, before you get upset at Lana, I have to take full responsibility for this." Clark said looking into her fiery hazel eyes.

'How does he do that? GHow can he do both? Read my mind adn still look earnest after he has manipulated me? Damn Clark and his alien powers! I wonder if he has mind reading powers? Nah, we wouldn't be in this situation if that was true, right Chloe? Right.' She tried to make a break fort he door.

"Please, I need to talk to you." As if on cue, Lana walked out of the door. 'No, I'm supposed to be the one leaving!'

Chloe looked at the window frantically. She had fallen out of a window before, at least she know what would happen. That is until Clark came to visit, or worse, rescue her. 'Damn it! So much for 'Plan B' time for 'Plan C'. Oh shit! there is no 'Plan C'!' She frantically tried to think of a plan.

"Clark please just go. I don't know how you conned Lana into crying on cue... Oh wait yes I do. Just get the hell away from me." She said angrily. She began to make her way past the rather large Clark-shaped obstacle in front of her.

"Please Chlo'," Plan A was compromised.

"I've given you too many chances. What made you think that Kissing me makes it a ll go away."

He gave her a hurt look, that made Chloe wonder if it was sincere, or if he was playing her as well.

"I guess it only made things worse." Clark said releasing his iron grip form the door frame. "See you around Chloe." He turned to the door, and before Chloe could say another word, he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Chloe said turning back towards the office.

"I'm guessing that I just missed the escape artist known as Clark." A glassy-smooth voice behind her said, making her jump.

'I've got to stop turning my back to the door.'

"Lex, hi," She looked at him. His expression was tat of intrigue. 'I really should buy him a bell.'

"I heard what you told Clark." He said looking into her eyes. "Why were you upset about that? I thought htat was what you wanted.?

"I don't know what I want anymore." CHloe stated slumping ont her couch. She crossed her arms in front of her chest childishly..

Lex took a seat beside her and turned to face her. In a very low voice he asked, "What can I do to help you decide?"

She turned towards him, one knee bent in front o her. "For starters," she said, "you could wear a bell."


	9. Thimbles and Buttons

A/N: Ok, the title of this beautiful chappie is brought to you by the movie "Hook", lol if you've seen it you know what this is referring to.... WAHOO GRAD WEEKEND!!! sorry about that... just way to excited... I know it's short.. but I'll make it up to you i promise... but it's my secret as to how... :P

Undecided

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter nine: Thimbles and Buttons

"I should wear a bell?" Lex asked raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Wow, Lex, that's such a good idea!" Chloe said laughing as Lex gave her a unintelligible blank stare. "Well, you do keep sneaking up on me." She said in her defence. It was true.

"I'll wear a bell if you buy one for me." His voice was low and steady as he inched towards her slowly.

"If you give me money, I'll buy one for you." She stated regaining her composure, as she stepped back, away from him. He was too close to her again, and it made her, for a lack of a better word: uneasy.

Although she'd never admit it aloud, he made her heart beat faster, and her knees go weak. But uneasy was a weak word. She loved hanging around him, and enjoyed the company and verbal judo that is Lex Luthor. But he purposely made her uneasy.

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that..."

"You'd what? She rose her eyebrow mimicking him. "Be a billionaire - oh wait, hold the press!" She put her hand up in the air as if she was signalling something.

"Har Har, your witty sarcasm is slaying me. Wouldn't I be the one buying the bell then?"

"And you'd be doing me a favour." Chloe said looking into his silvery blue orbs.

"You're right, that doesn't fall into the Luthor hand book for proper technique." Lex said starting to pace around the office as if he was seriously pondering something. "What about if I buy you a bell?" He asked humour dancing in his eyes.

"No, that won't do Mr. Luthor." She strung his last name out slowly.

"It's Lex." He said softly returning to the spot he had vacated minutes before.

"I know," She replied, her voice as soft, if not softer, than his.

"Just making sure you knew." He said once again inching closer to her. This time she didn't move away. Not that she wanted to. She found herself transfixed in place, basking in the warmth that was emanating from his intensely focused eyes.

When he leaned down to kiss her, she couldn't form any rational thought. The only thought that her usually apt brain could think of was that she was kissing Lex Luthor!

Kissing her was like heaven. It was better than his morning double espresso and definitely better than everything else in his life at this moment.

Now that he had kissed her, the ball was in her court. It was up to her to make him stop or the better alternative from his perspective, let him move farther.

She didn't push him away; she was asking him to move further. Chloe's hands were wrapped around his neck and he liked it.

Lex gently ran his tongue along the delicate crease of her lips. He was a little shocked when they opened readily for him. Grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him, Lex snaked his tongue into her mouth.

Lips that eloquently swung verbal judo moves at him, and had told off his father were now brushing against his own in soft fluttering motions. Her soft tongue rocked against his in a way that Lex would have never imagined it could. But even when he imagined kissing Chloe all those lonely late nights he sat up in his silk sheets, they could have never prepared him for Chloe Sullivan.

This same Chloe Sullivan, daughter of his plant manager, the perky, coffee-drinking teen that was friends with his best friend. She was now his. All he had to do now was make sure she knew it.


	10. The filing cabinet incident

A/N: haha.. I told you I'd make this up to you....  
  
SMUT WARNING!!! if you don't like it, don't read it..... ok? ok as long as we're clear   
  
is that enough warning?  
  
Undecided  
S.Ann Smith  
  
10: The Filing Cabinet Incident  
  
Lex wanted her now. He pushed her against a filing cabinet, and lifted her butt. She complied by wrapping her soft legs around his waist. He was more than glad that she had decided to wear a skirt today. Before he knew what she was doing, his pants were unzipped.  
  
He groaned aloud when he felt her small but nimble hands grasping him. Chloe used this as a chance to pull away for a second.  
  
Panting, she looked him in the eye. Her eyes were filled with lust as she ran her bottom lip through her teeth. The now dark hazel eyes were intensely focused on Lex's warming blue orbs.   
  
As she slowly moved her hand up and down, Lex's eyes became even more intensely focused on her own.  
  
Lex couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him mad. All he wanted was her. Right now. He didn't care how romantic it was. He could worry about that later. That is if there was a later. Judging by the way she was looking at him right now, there was no doubt that there was a later. He stilled her movements with a touch of his hand.  
  
"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?" He inwardly kicked himself. His conscience had given her one more out. 'Damn conscience' he inwardly kicked it. His heart was anxiously beating in his chest. If she said no, he knew he'd take his sexual frustrations out on some floozie he didn't wholly want. But if she said yes, that was a whole new ball game.  
  
"Would I be straddling you if I didn't?" She asked raising her eyebrow at the man between her knees. Then Chloe looked at him in fear. "you're not having second thoughts are you?"  
  
"God no." He said enveloping her in one more kiss. Chloe's hands flew around his neck as Lex shifted her damp panties aside.   
  
Chloe gasped loudly when he entered her. Lex was inside her and she enjoyed the way he filled her. Lex's eyes were focused intensely on hers once again waiting for her to make the next move. Chloe moved slowly on him. Progressively her actions quickened. Lex's hips jolted higher into her. Their words became jumbled sentences, accompanied by, and often interrupted by gasps and moans.  
  
Their groaning filled the room, louder, and louder as their actions became frenzied. Chloe's back was banging roughly against the filing cabinet. She was sure that the cabinet was going to give way, and that her back was going to be blue by the time they would be finished.  
  
Lex was nearing his orgasm, but he wanted to feel her cum first. Lex didn't like losing control, and for the first time in years, he feared that he was. 'Think about something, anything.' He willed, as he quickened the pace, and put pressure on her clit. Chloe's head leaned against his shoulder, as her body rose up and down on his length.  
  
"Lex." She begged. Chloe didn't like to beg, but it was the only valid sentence - word, that her overloaded mind could come up with.  
  
Lex moaned loudly, as he put more pressure on the small bundle of nerves, as he pushed himself deeper into her body. That was enough to push Chloe off of the edge. She emitted a loud, animalistic noise that was music to Lex's ears as her body convulsed around him. He gave one more push into her before emptying himself in her.  
  
When Lex removed his limp phallus from her warm depths, there was a resounding groan from the two of them. Chloe was breathing heavily against his shoulder as her legs searched for the ground.  
  
"You're beautiful." Lex said softly against her ear. He could feel her smirk against his shoulder.  
  
Chloe brought her head up to look at him. "You're just saying that because you just fucked me against my filing cabinet aren't you?"


	11. The Muffin Man

A/N: this is the end.. :( but its been a fun ride.. pardon the bad pun..   
Epilogue: Conclusions OR The Muffin Man  
  
It had been two weeks since the filing cabinet incident, as it was being referred to inside the depths of the brain of Chloe Sullivan, and Lex had yet to call. She was beginning to worry that she had become one of those floozies that she dispised. She didn't want to think about what Lex had thought about after he had left the Torch office that afternoon.   
  
After he had left, Chloe did everything she could do to stop the massive smile from creeping across her face, to show Pete, and Clark that she was actually happy for once. Clark wouldn't know, because, he is Captain Oblivious when it comes to any form of sex, but it was Pete that she had been the most concerned about.   
  
When Pete gave her a ride home after school, he asked her the one thing that she had been secretly hoping he wouldn't ask.  
  
"What made you so happy. You're acting like you just got the best lay of your life- Chloe Marie Sullivan! Who did you-.. wait, I don't think I want to know."  
  
Chloe laughed at the memory. In the end she had admitted that he was right, and that yes, he didn't want to know. This was when Pete gave her the Ross equivalent of a congratulations: a 'high five' and a pat on her back. 'It must be a guy thing.' Chloe decided when she had gone into her house.  
  
Her cell phone rang loudly, startling Chloe out of her deep thought. It played the chorus of her favorite song, before she flipped open the phone.   
  
"Hello?" She asked, hoping that it was Lex, and that she wasn't just a one night - day stand.  
  
"Hi, Chloe." 'Great, just what I need right about now.'  
  
"Hey Lana, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, how was your talk with Clark. Did you two make up?"  
  
"No." She wanted this conversation to be just like Lana. Short, stupid, and to use really small words. 'Because when you use big words with It, It gets confused.' She smiled.  
  
"Why not?" Clark had obviously talked her into this too. With Chloe's luck, Clark was on the other line in the Talon, hidden in Lex's office.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
She heard whistling in the back ground, and a muffled, "Lex, you don't want to go in there." The sudden mention of his name made her blush. Just knowing where he was, made her content.   
  
'Lex is whistling?' She thought to herself with a smile.  
  
A muffled, "Why not?" came as Lana's reply.  
  
'Chloe, I'm going to have to call you back." Lana said into the mouth piece, then, when she spoke again, she was farther away from it. "Lex, what are you doing?"  
  
"Chloe?" Lex's voice was as smooth as she remembered it being.  
  
"No, it's the Muffin Man. How are you Lex, oh yes I'm fine thanks for asking." She said sardonically. She wanted to know why he hadn't phoned her, but she didn't want to know why he hadn't phoned her.  
  
"Well, muffin Man, there's a coffee on the house if you come to the Talon in the next five minutes."  
  
"Consider me there." She said and quickly hung up.  
  
Lex looked up after putting the phone back on the receiver.   
  
"Lex, what did you do?" Lana asked. She sounded like his father. They would be a perfect couple. He smirked to himself. 'They both have a lot of hair, are really annoying, and are always in the way. But then I'd have to call Lana my stepmother, and that would just be creepy.'  
  
"I invited Chloe down for a coffee." He stated simply. Apparently it was too simple for Lana.  
  
"What do you mean? Like a date?" Lana looked like her whole entire world had just crumbled around her - again.  
  
"Yes, does that bother you Lana? Because if it does, Chloe and I can always go back to the mansion, or her house."  
  
"No Lex, it doesn't bother me at all." Lana's eyes began to tear up. Just then, Chloe walked in the door.  
  
"Hey, did I miss anything? A coffee perhaps?" She asked, sliding up to the counter.  
  
"No, sorry Muffin Ma- hey you're a girl." Lex said laughing softly.  
  
"Is it really that obvious? Maybe it's the eye shadow. Yes," she said, after looking into the cappuccino machine, "it's definitely the eye shadow."  
  
Lex smirked, and held out his arm for her. "Shall we Muffin Man?"  
  
Chloe smiled, "I believe we shall Mr. Intuition." She said taking his arm.   
  
"Then we shall go. So long Lana."  
  
After they were out of the building, Chloe asked. "What was she crying about?"  
  
"Muffins and Intuition." Lex said softly.  
  
"I figured as much. That Mr. Intuition is some hot stuff."  
  
End


End file.
